Croque
Croque is a cranky frog villager in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. He serves as the overall main antagonist of the series up until the Welcome Amiibo update, where he seeks redemption for his previous actions. ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' Day 16: Croque Monsieur Croque moved in weeks after Emile. Chugga was highly suspicious of him because he kept saying "as if." Valentine's Day Croque asks Emile to return a package to Pango. Croque's Birthday Rocco, Molly, and Emile all celebrated Croque's birthday in his house. Emile got Croque socks as a present, as revenge for Croque stating that he would probably give Molly old socks on her birthday. Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo Day 1: Old Life After years away, Emile speaks to Croque, who'd presumed him to be dead. The tension in their rivalry is still present, though Emile almost visits his house. Day 2: Genie of the Camp After all the strife the catchphrase had caused between the two, Croque asks Emile if he should stop saying "As if." and Emile says he should, tricking him into taking "kick me" as his new catchphrase. Croque then asks Emile to catch him a pill bug. Then, he makes a joke about kicking Emile. Day 3: The Return of the King To Emile's annoyance, Croque requests a zen bench at an inconvenient time. However, Emile decides to build it as a favor. Day 4: The Worst Birthday Emile gets a genuinely nice letter from Croque, but Croque writes to keep it secret. Emile appreciates this softer side of him, while laughing about his fragile masculine pride. Later, Croque gets a new greeting from Chugga, "You're tolerable." Later, Croque attends the commemoration of Palette's new zen bench. Day 5: Spacely Sprocket Emile talks to Croque about Molly's upcoming move, and suspects that Croque contributed to Molly's decision to move, due to his rudeness. Later, Croque asks Emile what he thinks of him, and Emile replies "super scary", to which Croque bristles and thinks Emile is judging him by his looks. Day 6: Deep Dive Deep Croque is revealed to be fighting with Pietro, according to Molly. Emile, per viewer suggestion, decides to build a hammock on Croque's lawn to spite him, before deciding to turn over a new leaf with him. Despite Molly's statements, Pietro is later seen hanging out in Croque's house. Croque says he's friends with Adriana, a mutual friend he shares with Rocco. Day 7: Big Fishing Adventure Croque is seen participating in the Fishing Tourney, finishing in second place with a pitiful 3.50 inch fish. Oddly enough, the fish was the EXACT SAME ''as Cookie's, though she got 3rd place to his 2nd. Day 11: Puzzling World Emile visits Hopper in his home, while he's hanging out with Croque. Emile talks to Croque, who opens up about not being friends with Kitt, and being shy, showing his "sensitive side". Theories It is theorized that Croque has a speaking disorder (Saying things without realizing that they could be offensive to some). He decided to make "as if" his catchphrase to embrace his cranky personality, completely unaware of what it means when said after a compliment. After realizing his mistake, he started to try and redeem himself for what he had said in the past. Evidence to support this includes: * He is great friends with Molly, who is an intelligent duck and avid book reader. This suggests that shortly after meeting Croque, she looked up his speaking disorder and learned what an unfortunate life he was living. * He seemed to show frustration when he said "as if" to Emile for the final time before asking him to change it. * He didn't catch on to Emile's practical joke of changing his catchphrase to "kick me", eventually causing the air-headed Cookie to take up the catchphrase. * He attempted to teach Cookie about a healthy balance of food, but she didn't understand him. This lead to him trying to tell her off, but she didn't seem to notice. * He once wrote a letter thanking Emile for his letter, even though Emile told him off in said letter. * He planted flowers next to the hammock built to spite him straight after the ceremony. * He had a good natured chat about ice hockey with Emile. Quotes Trivia * Chugga's first impressions of Croque were less than favorable.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Day 16: Croque Monsieur'' Twice he has left his house talking about how he's not sure he likes this villager, but likes his floor, wallpaper, and furniture. On the third time, he seemed to like him even less. *Chugga wrote a letter to Croque calling him a jerk, and he wrote back thanking him nicely for the letter, and for supporting him, ironic, considering the content of the letter. *Chugga likes the back of his head and his appearance overall.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Day 16: Croque MonsieurAnimal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 5: Spacely Sprocket *The only times Croque was ever nice to Chugga was when Chugga dressed up as Santa to deliver presents on Toy Day and gave Croque the green wall, which was exactly what he wanted (he was probably nice only because he thought Chugga was the real Santa), and when Emile made him a perfect cup of coffee the day after during his shift at The Roost (Kilimanjaro, no milk, no sugar). *Chugga visited Croque's house one time and bought his tall lantern from him for 1,900 bells. Biskit tried to buy the lantern from him, but Chugga turned him down. *Emile implies that Croque may have contributed to Molly's decision to move, by rudely saying "as if" to her too much.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 5: Spacely Sprocket *Croque prefers watching softball as opposed to playing it.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 2: Genie of the Camp *He got Chugga to swear for the first time in years.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Day 39: Animal Whisperer *He showed up to Molly's birthday party, to Chugga's shock. *When Biskit moved away in the Bug Off update, Chugga was saying how he wanted Croque to move out, but he thinks the one day he doesn't want him to move out, he'll move out. * Emile gave Croque generic Tube Socks for his birthday, after remembering him saying on Molly's Birthday how he'd probably give her old socks. Naturally, he wasn't happy with this present.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Croque's Birthday * Emile's first pack of Series 4 Animal Crossing Amiibo cards contained a Croque card.Facebook Post * Croque was once featured in a magazine questionnaire.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 3: The Return of the King * One of the pieces of fanart shown in the short compilation to Molly after she left town shows Emile and Croque laying in the hammock outside his home. * In the second Halloween episode, Emile mentions that there are definitely some people who ship him and Croque. ** This is further confirmed in Episode 11 of his Pokémon Black and White playthrough, when one of his Pansear's name suggestions (Sinsearity) came from a user on Twitter named "chuggaa x croque." References Category:Animal Crossing Villagers Category:Frogs Category:Cranky Villagers Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Villains